trust isn't simple
by yuki.hatake995
Summary: Miya has been hurt plenty of times, what happens whe you add her with a unopen kakashi when both have probloms opening their hearts to others? kaka/oc


'_Yeah man! Today I get home and see him again!' _I was on my way home from the collage field trip we had, it was fun we went to japan and got to see the golden pavilion and go by the famous shopping district, plus though I may not look it I sooo enjoyed the walk we had through the bamboo forest in Kyoto, lastly we went to Tokyo and got to see the gorgeous tower, at night, the lights were beautiful. Today I get back, though I'm not due till the day after tomorrow, I'm planning on surprising my boyfriend I can't wait to see the look on his face!

I got a new car while overseas and it's this awesome it's a Kawasaki ninja 250R, but I got it in violet purple flames and my helmet is a matching color. I was nicely dressed I had on some nice cute black short shorts that hugged my thighs and ass nicely but was still able to give me flexibility, with some long black socks that reach just above my knee and had a cute violet rose, I also had on my sexy skin tight long sleeve black with a purple sparkly skull on the front shirt, I even had on my black and violet bordello heels. All in all I looked sexy!

_The only thing that isn't sexy on me was my cute bunny sweater ._I thought as I got off of my bike I had my hood on but the zipper open to add a mysteriousness to my sexy. As I got closer to the door I heard mumbling then … I got closer and mumbling became moans, my heart was pounding there was only one more room, that's where the moans were coming from, and that was my boyfriend's room. He had given me a spare key to him apartment two months ago, so I decided to just walk in quietly just in case I was wrong, I mean I had to be wrong…. H-he would n-ne-never do this to me, right?

I opened the door and herd the moaning tenfold it was coming from the very room I got my first kiss, boyfriend and confession. I walked in the direction still in denial. The door is slightly open so I push it gently even though I know it won't make a sound, and there they were in all their naked glory on their sides with him behind her I could see everything I didn't want to see a thing though. His member was pushing in and out he was whispering her name loud enough for me to hear, my heart hurt so much I felt like I couldn't breathe when I finally came to my senses I wiped the tears I didn't know had fallen. Smiling like it was the funniest joke I've ever herd, I clapped, his head whipped up to look in my direction shocked.

I giggled even if the pain was still evident in my eyes, "WOW, are you enjoying yourself" I asked truly carious.

"Miya it's no-" I didn't let him finish I just walked out, sadly he followed me "Miya please let me explain!" he shouted out to me just as I was about to walk out the door.

Then he made the worst mistake if his life, he grabbed my wrist to stop me after that I couldn't hear a damn thing I just swung at him, he stumbled back and I took that time to throw my keys at him and walk out

By the time he redeemed himself I was starting my ninja and driving away

When I got home I grabbed my back pack put all my sexy but not slutty clothes in my back pack along with my laptop and just about all my electronics in a bag and I just left

I knew that I wasn't supposed to be driving as fast as I was but for me it just wasn't fast enough for me I just couldn't think and I felt like I wasn't getting far away fast enough I knew it was week on my part to show him how much it really hurt me but so what? I know for damn sure that I will not be seeing him anytime soon

_RING RINGG RINGGG_

"Hello" my mom answered when I called her "mommy I'm coming home soon so please can you make me some of your hot chocolate?" I almost begged her over the phone

"uh yea sure but please be safe on your way here I know how you like to dive" she said jokingly I agreed and hung up

After I drove to a gas station to fill myself up and get some snacks and drinks and was off again when she finally stopped at a hotel it was on the wrong street and you had to be going the opposite direction of where she was going

As soon as she got settled for the night HE called "look Miya it wasn't what you were thinking she…."

"Look it takes two to tango and you were playing lead dancer as far as I could.."

"Miya will you please shut…."

"The next word out of your mouth better not be 'up", because it was YOU who fucking cheated on me not the other fucking way around!"

"Look I know, but"

"No I don't want to fucking hear another damn thing bye"

I fucking hate him I said finally letting my tears fall, I was so mad I knew I wasn't gunna be able to sleep so I decided I could drive just a little more

So when I got checked out and on the road I drove fast

I guess I should have looked both ways because as soon as the semi-truck hit I was out

First it was such a great pain that I couldn't feel anything other than the pain then, nothing and that was worse I couldn't feel a think couldn't hear myself think because the silence was to louder than anything almost suffocating

When I was finally able to feel my body and hear things again I felt too comfortable to do anything but lay there on the soft grass while the nice fresh morning wind gently tickled my skin, I could hear the birds chirping

"_Wait WTF wasn't I just on my ninja when-… oh my goodness I was hit by a semi-truck so am i… oh god no I can't be... But" _when I finally worked up the nerve to open my eyes I realized I was in some kind of woods I could feel my backpack on my back still she stood up looking all around and then she herd it, the loud talking of a boy and that's when she saw them

**page break **

I knew she wasn't a shinobi by the way she handled herself, but then again I could be wrong so I decided to watch from the side lines

She was shocked by our appearance, and it was genuine shock, and I guess it was mainly by mine, masks must not be so popular in her village. Oh well, guess I'm going to have carry her since she fainted…. ;)


End file.
